1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to the monitoring of parameters in sanitary process lines and, more particularly, to an inline multi-port flow cell for use in monitoring multiple parameters in a sanitary process line.
2. Related Art
Inline monitoring or measurement of parameters such as pH, oxygen, carbon dioxide, specific Ion, conductivity, temperature, and optical absorbance is commonly employed in the biotechnology and pharmaceutical industries. With processes in which multiple parameters are to be monitored, the complexity of the piping and layout of the measurement systems can be problematic, and the integrity of the system can be compromised.
Sensors for making inline measurements are typically mounted on flow cells, and when more than one parameter must be measured, multiple flow cells are required. In installations of this type, the flow cells are typically stacked.
Heretofore, optical and electro-chemical sensors have been individually placed in process lines, and if both electro-chemical and optical measurements are needed on the same process line, then two or more flow cells are also required.